fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Scattered Island
Previous Chapter - Recurring Nightmare The shock wave resulted in a powerful explosion that sent all of Team Warrior Angel scattered around the island. One of which was Reed hurdling through the air at great speed until he eventually smacked into the ground with great force. "Ah hell..." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head, "The blaze was with that guy?" Not too long after, he heard the violent crunching of wood nearby, combined with a large splash of water. He looked over to see water running out of a half destroyed cabin, and a young man with dark blue hair tucked and rolled out of a half demolished doorway. "Dammit Wells, the hell is wrong with you?!" He yelled back in the direction they had come from. He looked towards the young man in confusion unable to get a clear view of his face because of the fog. He squinted his eyes hoping it would help more and managed to get a good look at his face. Much to his surprise he shouted in surprise. "YOU!" He jumped backwards a little and pointed at him. The youth looked back at Reed, equally as suppressed, and jumped to his feet. "Ah hell, you're one of them." Stumbling through the rubble of the building he'd landed in and into the street. "Don't follow me!" It wasn't much of a threat, but he began running away without looking back. Feeling dumbfounded for what the man said and watching run away. A second later he snapped out of it. "Yea right like i'm gonna let you get away." He said with a grin and ran after him. The youth glanced back over his shoulder, and picked up his pace when he saw Reed chasing after him. "Dammit, I said leave me alone!" He yelled back, skidding around the corner of a building onto another street. With a fair bit of distance between him and Reed, the boy waved out his hand, which began to gloss with water, and slammed it into the ground. A razor sharp blade of liquid sliced through the earth, heading straight at Reed. "Shark Fin!" Reed cupped his hands together as fire spark out. "No way in hell!" He shouted and slammed his hands into the ground. "Fire-Make Flame Geyser!" A tower of fire was then burst out of the ground in between him and the boys spell causing it to collide and create a mist. Reed arose from the mist and continued running towards him. "Come back here!" He shouted. The boy opted to save his breath, spinning on his heal instantly and running down the street again. "Got to get to the beach..." He mumbled, apparently trying to reassure himself. "Get there get there get there." He urged on. Not showing signs of slowing down Reed continued to chase him. "Hey stop already!" He shouted. "Fat chance!" He screamed back. "I'm more scared of Wells than I am of you!" A tendril of water shot from his sleeve, followed by half a dozen others that began to lash back at Reed. "Kraken!" Reed jumped and flipped around to avoid the tendril's as he leaped closer and closer to the boy. "I said stop!" He shouted as fire rose from his feet and hands as he shot towards him like rocket and tackled him. Because of his tackle they both rolled across the ground like a bolder. "AH AH AH AH AH!" The ground suddenly fell out from under them, sending the two boys tumbling down the side of an earthy hill. It lasted less than a second and they only fell a few feet, but the hard landing on a bed of small pebbles almost took them both out instantly. The boy was the first to get up, sluggishly rolling over and forcing himself to stand. He took a couple steps into the fog, but stopped when he heard the familiar sloshing of water not too far away. A smile slowly grew on his face, and with a wave of his hand the fog began to clear. "Oh yeah. Cray Long finaly catches a break." He was standing on the cusp of the ocean, sea water just barely making it to his shoes through the rocks. "Now it's my time to shine." Reed sluggishly managed to get himself up as well as he glared over at Cray. Fire rose from his hands as he cupped them both together. "Im all fired up now." He said in a calm tone almost growling at him and stared at him waiting for his next move. Cray took a step out to sea, but he didn't sink, the water actually rose up to meet him each time he took a step. A confident look had grown on his face as well, and the water began to churn as he rose his hands. A huge ten foot tall wave rose up below him, and washed over the beach as Cray made a pushing motion with his hands. "Flood!" Reed looked up in worry. "Ah hell." He said in a panic. He cupped his hands together again as fire arose from it. "Fire-Make Wings!" He called as wings of fire appeared on his back. He took off into the air to quickly fly over it however he was unable to reach above it in time as the wave washed him up extinguishing his wings in the process as he was taken away by the wave. "AHHHHHHH!" He yelled. The water crashed into the drop-off the two of them had tumbled down a moment ago, then reseeded leaving Reed clutching to an old tree root to avoid being washed away. Not skipping a beat, another orb of water gathered in Cray's hand. "Shark Fin!" This time, Cray's water blade was three times bigger than before, scything through the stones as it sliced up the beach. Not yet recovered from the wave spell Reed had little time to react. He let go of the root and clapped his hands together. "Fire-Make Shield!" He called and formed a shield of fire. The blade of water cut through the ground and clashed with the shield causing a small burst, extinguishing it out once again and sending Reed flying back. "Ugh!" He hit the ground and quickly looked over at Cray. "Hell he's so different from chasing him around the blazing forest." He thought in his head. "But theres no way i'll be burned out this easily!" He said getting up. He cupped his hands together once again. "Fire-Make Scattered Arrows!" He called and shot dozens of arrows of fire from his hands flying directly towards Cray. "Whirlpool!" Still a good thirty feet off shore, Cray extended his hand and three tendrils of water spun together to create a barrier. Each of Reed's arrows exploded with a hiss of steam against Cray's shield, and eventually the two attacks cancelled each other out. "See?" He said in a somewhat cocky tone. "Told ya Wells was scarier." Reed clapped his hands again as a stream of fire spewed out of his hands and flowed in the opposite direction he was facing. He glared over at Cray. "I'll torch you a something to be scared about and it aint that Wells guy." He said in a serious tone. "I don't think so. You haven't seen him pissed off yet." A bubble of water began forming around Cray, and an aray of water spouts began jumping up all around him. it began to look like Cray was standing on top of a giant octopus, confirmed when he raised his arm and shouted. "Kraken!" The beasts tentacles all whipped at the beach, lashing at random to try and squash Reed. Reed separated his hands thus breaking his attempt of another spell and jumped out of the way to avoid getting crushed by his tentacles. "Blaze! That things massive!" He mumbled to himself as he continued to dodge the tentacles. He stopped for a moment and clapped his hands again but noticed a tentacle was about to slam on top of him so he stop what he was doing and jumped out of the way. "Hell its lashing out so fast i don't have time to cast throw a spell at it." He thought to himself and kept looking out for more incoming tentacles. The onslaught continued, throwing a multitude of tiny stones up into the air with each strike. "Dammit, stand still!" Cray cried as water began to rain down on the area. Still trying to avoid getting hit Reed tries to come up with a way to stop it. "Blast as long he remains on that fish its just gonna keep lashing out at me." He thought in his until suddenly he had an idea. "Wait thats it!" He then stopped where he was as one of the tentacles then slammed on top of his creating a huge dust cloud. Cray began to chear from inside the his bubble. "Yes! Finally! Now I can get out of here." Right after he started cheering a chain of fire was tossed out of the dust cloud and broke through the water head of the octopus that quickly wrapped around him. "Ah! Whats going on!?" He looked down at the settling dust cloud and noticed Reed standing next the tentacle holding the fire chain as if he evaded it at the last second. Reed began to tug on the chain. "An octopus isn't the only blaze that can lash out on someone!" He said and tugged onto the chain hard thus pulling Cray out of the octopus and over dry land. "Now get over here so i can i burn you!" He yelled and clapped his hands again. "Fire-Make!" He then placed his hands on the ground. "Geyser!" He called and a stream of fire burst out of the ground towards Cray. Cray acted desperately, clasping his hands into fists and calling out. "Flood." The Ocean jumped after him, forming a huge wave that engulfed the boy just as Reed's flames got within reach. The wave crashed onto the beach, creating an explosion of steam as it extinguished Reeds attack. Reed spun away to protect himself, more instinct than anything, being immune to heat thanks to his magic. He looked back again to find Cray struggling to stand up again on the rocks, clutching a badly bruised elbow. "Ok..." He mumbled through gritted teeth. "Now you're just being a dick." Reed stood up and glared at Cray over his shoulder. "Go ahead and torch insults towards me all you want. In the end we're gonna burn you and your friends to the ground. " He said in a serious tone while breathing slightly over exhaustion. Another wave of water carried Cray out to sea again, gliding across it's surface like a water strider. more water began gathering below him, like how the octopus formed, but this time Cray was standing on it's head. "If you can't beat me, then there's no way in hell you'll fight Wells. And I'm not going to lose to a mage I've got an advantage against." He called waving his hands out to the side. "Leviathan!" An alligator's mouth formed at the front of the swell, giving the whole thing the appearance of a massive snake that bore down on the beach. As the Leviathan bore down at the beach Reed stood there with his arm over his face blocking the water and rubble from getting into his eyes. "You keep saying how heated scary this Wells guy is." He said in a serious tone as an intense aura of fire began to emerge from Reeds body. Crey popped out of the back of the serpent as it crashed over the beach, consuming Reed in a flood of frothing water. He landed on the water, keeping himself afloat with magic, and surveyed the scene. "Yes..." He pumped his fist. "Finally got him." Cray then noticed an orange spot in the Leviathan's stomach which then expanded even more until the orange spot bursted out with fire shooting out in both directions. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Reed shouted with intense fire being released all around him with fire spewing out of his eyes. "But Wells isn't who you should be afraid of at this moment!" He called out. "Oh shi-!" Cray covered his face, summoning wall of water in between him and Reed. Reed crosses his arms with his hands pointing towards the sides. Intense fire then ignited ignited from his hands as it grew longer into what appears to be swords caught on fire with the flames flowing backwards. Reed then leaped towards Cray. "NOW BURN!" He shouted as he dashed past Cray and his wall of water striking them both in the process. "Fire-Make! Phoenix Wing Blade!" He called. The wall of water was quickly evaporated by the intensity of his flames as he stood there with his arms out, the blades still blazing intensely. Cray didn't even have time to scream, a pair of red hot scorch marks shot along his chest. Steam shot out all around then, and the youth began to sink into the water as he faded into unconsciousness. He landed face up in the water, landing just shallow enough that the stones kept his head above water. The intense flames all around Reed began to die down until it burned out. He looked back to see Cray was unconscious and let out a grin. "Hehe now then im gonna find this burned Wells and beat the smoke out of him." He said and started walking away adjusting his toque for it almost fell off during the fight. ---- Vines shot through the trees at a fleeing Esca, snapping branches and knocking over trees with in their rampage. Cybell, the woman in blue, stood in a small clearing with her arm outstretched, leading the vines like a master animal tamer. Her other arm hung at her side, tucking a book close to her hip. Esca landed on a branch a good few meters ahead of the rampaging plants. She was having no trouble keeping out of their path, and was trying to get a feel for her opponents skill. Unfortunately, the disinterested look on Cybell's face made her doubt that she was witnessing her best effort at the moment. The tree she was resting in swayed as Vines began to creep up the trunk, and she hopped ahead once again. After hoping to another tree she quickly hopped to another and another again like a ninja skipping through the trees until she eventually stopped on a tree branch sitting on it like a little girl swinging her feet around with a devious grin on her face and almost narrowed eyes. "So are you holding back or is your magic actually this weak?" She taunted keeping her grin. Cybell furrowed her brow and clenched her fist, and the vines chasing Esca doubled their speed. Shattered wood and dirt scattered throughout the air, and Cybell rested her hand on her hip. "Whichever you prefer." She said to the cloud of debris. With Cybell focused on debris she then heard a voice from behind. "What a shame and here i was hoping you make for a good exercise but i havent even broken a sweet yet." Esca said from behind Cybell with her forearms up and lifted her shoulders letting out a sigh. Cybell slowly turned around, looking annoyed. "If you're not going to fight, then take your friends and leave." She spat, brushing a fallen tree branch away with her foot. "We're busy here, and your interruptions are not welcome." Esca stood there grinning at Cybell. "Yea about that just what exactly are you and your buddies 'busy' with here anyways?" She asked. A condescending smile spread across her face, and she held her hand out to Esca. "I'm glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain our entire plan." She made a shooting motion with her fingers, and a swarm of thorn covered vines jumped at her opponent from out of the trees. "Razer Vine!" Speechless by the sudden attack Esca didn't have time to get away before the vines attacked. Not having time to think she reached out her arm and black-red flames emerged out from the side her arm to form a wide blade the size of her entire arm she then swung her arm around clockwise slashing at all the upcoming vines cutting them into pieces. She looked at the vines and then back at Cybell. "Whoa that close guess she was holding back all along." She mumbled to herself and began walking towards her away from the vines as they began to burn away by the black-red flames. Cybell braced herself as Esca approached, realising she'd probably just missed her one chance for an easy victory. "This won't end well for you. The one leading is us much more skilled than I." Esca stood there looking at her with a grin. She lifted up her arm to about up to her face as her fist ignited with black-red flames. "That's perfectly fine with me. Just stand there while I pound the hell out of you." She said with a joyful grin on her face as if she is going to enjoy carrying on her threat. Cybell took a step back, drawing closer to the trees. "You asked for it. Leaf Storm!" the trees all groaned, and a barrage of leaves launched through the air. Something was wrong though, they cut anything they came past. Grass, other trees, even a lock of Cybells here was all sliced clean through, and the swarm was fast approaching Esca. Esca was shocked by how the leaves were cutting everything they passed. "What the-!" She shouted She quickly waved both her arms around and large wall of black-red fire rose between her and the leaves. "This will stop you." She said feeling a bit worried. Cybell dropped down on one knee and placed her hand on the ground. A soft green glow emanated from her palm, and the ground began to pulse. "Impaler Root!" Vines exploded out of the ground by Esca's feet, shooting out in all directions like spears while the leaves danced through the air. Esca managed to evade the vines that came shooting out but she was carried up in the air as she tried to get her footing on the vine she was on. Before she could get any hire she hopped down on another vine that was shooting out and kept jumping down until reached the ground. She managed to get a bunch of cuts along the way by the dancing leaves but she didn't seem all that worried about it. She looked over at Cybell with a taunting grin. Who returned her grin with an exasperated glair. "If your not going to fight, then why are you getting in my way?" She complained, resting her hand on her hip again. "Make this easy for both of us and just stay still and let me hit you." "Aww but I'm having so much fun but your probably right." She said joyfully with her facing the other way. The tone of her voice suddenly became serious "If im going to get any where im gonna have to finish this quickly." She turned towards Cybell with a serious look on her face and her attitude became complete opposite of the Esca she was fighting before. She then began to dash towards her with blinding speed like an assassin running towards her target. Cybell's eyes widened, but that was all the reaction she could spare. She flung up her hand, and a massive tree root tore from the ground and lashed at Esca. As Esca dashed towards her she moved her arm back then black red flames ignited on her fist. "Chaos Fist!" She called and punched the root with her might, causing it to burst apart. "Now I'm gonna ask this again; what are you people planing here?" She said keeping her punched stance as the root pieces falled to the ground. She looked at her with a calm look. Taking a cautionary step back, Cybell beginning to panic. She surveyed the area, both looking for a way out and seriously considering her options. Unfortunately for her, no obvious solution presented itself; she was backed into a corner. "I don't want to go to jail." she said, deciding to try and talk her way out. Esca walked up to her with a calm look on her face. Once she got up to her she grabbed Cybell by the collar of her shirt and pulled her close to her face. "Then tell me what your up to" She demanded. Cybell saw the opportunity. Esca had her pretty much outclassed before, but a surprise attack at this range would definitely do some damage. She shelved that thought, for the moment at least, deciding it better to cooperate. "We're a splinter group of Specter Eye. There's an artifact on this island we were sent to retrieve." "Artifact?" Esca repeated in confusion. "What artifact?" She asked. Cybell gripped Esca's wrist and tried to readjust her collar, feeling the fabric pressing against her throat uncomfortable. "Nobody ever gave it a name. All we could find about it was what it did." Esca gave her a sideways look, but truth be told, There wasn't that much information to share. "Curses, misfortune, being able to cause enough trouble to make whoever lived on this island leave without looking back." She gestured out towards the shadowed buildings above the trees. "That's all we needed to catch our interest." "So this place was populated." She mumbled to herself looking over at the buildings near by. With her opponent looking away, Cybell decided to act. This was probably her last chance. She gently placed her hand on Esca's stomach, and a flurry of vines erupted from her sleeve. They coiled around Esca's body, binding her arms to her sides and anchoring her to the ground in barely a second. "AHHHHHHH!" She screamed in pain. Once the pain dyed down she tried to get herself free. "Damn it! I let my guard down." She said trying to get out. She unleashed her black-red flames from hands but couldn't reach the vines. Cybell hopped back as Esca's grip failed, summoning another vine from the ground that coiled around her arm like a serpent. "Serves you right." She hissed, continuing to back away and poised for the attack. A quick flick of the wrist, and the vines around Esca's arms began to tighten. "Stay like that if you don't want to get hurt." "Urrrrrgggg" As Esca struggled to get free while trying to endure the vines tightening she began to focus. From the ground next to Cybells feet a small black-red candle like flame lit up. The vines began to tighten even more making Esca almost lose focus but kept trying as the candle flame grew more intense. "Now Burst!" She called and a large burst of black-red flames erupted in front of Cybell. She then used this chance and ignited black-red flames from on the vines that are connected to the ground so she could detach and move around while she tries to burn the vines around her as well which could take longer. Cybell threw up her arms to protect her face, acting on instinct more than anything. She didn't launch a counterattack, fearing she'd been engulfed in the black flames. Once the vines finally became weak enough Esca yanked all the vines around her apart finally breaking free. The second she was she dashed over to Cybell and attempted to strike her before she could summon more of her plants. Cybell looked back once she heard her vines rip apart, finding Esca rushing at her. She held out her hand and a vine jumped out of her sleeve, but Esca was already upon her by the time it passed her fingertips. She threw her punch as hard as she could and before her fist could make contact she quickly engulfed it in black-red flames. Cybell, stepped back, but was far to late to get out of the way. Esca's fist connected with her face, and a powerful burst of magic launched her off the ground. Cybell flew out over the trees, disappearing from sight after barely a second. Esca returned to her normal stance looking in the direction she flew with one of her hands covering the top of her eyes. "Well damn I didn't get any useful information on her. Lets hope the others have better luck." She said and began walking into the forest. ---- In the center of the town, Hino crashed through a window and landed in the street. Or maybe it wasn't the center; Hino had lost all sense of direction at that point, and the thick fog made it pretty much imposable to get reoriented again. Spirit soared out of the window after him, grabbing the back of Hino's shirt and taking off down the street. They both looked back to see if they were still being chased. "I don't see him any where do you think we lost him?" Spirit asked worriedly. "We probably gave him the slip back there." Hino responded. "Man that guy was crazy." He continued. They continued to glide through the streets, becoming more hopelessly lost than they were before, but at least they were moving. Suddenly a shadow loomed over them, and Spirit looked over his shoulder just in time to see a massive wooden crate falling on them. Luckily they flew fast enough for the crate to land barely behind them as it crashed into the ground. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both shouted as their eyes grew white and was about to pop out of their heads in fear. "What the heck was that? A crate?" Spirit wondered. "Its raining crates? This is one messed up island." Hino mentioned. Absentmindedly looking skywards, Hino was horrified to see a dozen more objects hanging over them. More crates, barrels, even a metal construction beam soared through the air. A shadow appeared on the roof of a nearby building, and the familiar redhead appeared through the fog. "You ain't that lucky, moron." Wells waved his hand, and the junk hanging in the air began to fall. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both shouted at the same time, their eyes almost popping out of their heads. Spirit picked up the paste to try to avoid the incoming objects. "WHATS WITH THIS CRAZY ISLAND!" Spirit shouted. "JUST KEEP FLYING!" Hino informed loudly. Spirit was able to evade most of the objects by flying towards them by flying out of the way. The two of them continued to soar down the street, all while Wells watched. He glanced at his watch, then off in the direction of the forest. "Man..." A grin spread across his face, and he returned his attention to the fleeing Hino. "This should make a good test run." ---- Water rippled at the cost, abruptly pushing back against the swells. One of the shadows cutting the sky dropped from sight; a watchtower finally giving into it's years of saltwater corrosion. The spark of a lighter cut through the fog, and the boatman was nervously lighting a cigarette as he waited for the mages to return. "Boy..." He mumbled after a long inhale. "Those kids are really razing hell out there." Next Chapter - Breaking the Illusion Category:Storyline Category:Chapter Category:Chapters Category:The Island of Darkess